Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device generates an image using a matrix of pixels emitting light. An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display emits light that has a wavelength that depends on the organic material of the OLED. For example, the OLED can include organic material corresponding to one of a red color light, a green color light, and a blue color light.
The OLED display can be driven with an analog or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale using variable voltage levels corresponding to input data, the digital driving method produces grayscale using variable time duration in which the OLED emits light. In the analog driving method, as a voltage level of a data line changes, crosstalk can occur in lines that are adjacent to the data line.